Kings
by Guardian Of Winter
Summary: What happens when Grimmjow and Shiro battle it out? Oneshot Grimmshiro battle and makeout! Gift for ShadowThorne


**This is a gift for ShadownThorne, who deserves to get some pleasure in reading about her favourite Bleach pairing :D If you haven't read her stories and are interested in Grimmshiro, Grimmichi and/or the three altogether, I suggest you read them now!**

"What the fuck?" The words echoed around a world full of simply tall, reflective buildings and clouds that traveled vertically in the sky. The echo found its way back to its origins, a blue haired man with a knack for foul language and sadistic behaviour, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the former sexta espada.

It had been almost two years since Aizen's defeat, two years since Grimmjow had succumbed to his fatal wounds, never being able to become the king that he so desperately desired to be in defeat by a mere human. Yet he did not go to hell, or go to Soul Society as a reformed soul. His soul just wandered, invisible to even most shinigami and hollows, until a certain zanpakuto found him.

The blue haired espada narrowed his eyes, trying to find life or something distinct from the same pattern of the dull buildings. "What is this shit?" The sexta growled, deciding to punch through one of the many windows but inside there was nothing but a barren room that was absent of even doors.

Suddenly, Grimmjow stiffened, his eyes narrowing and his lip curling up to a snarl. Something was manifesting behind him, powerful and awfully familiar. Roaring, he swiftly turned around, charging at the black dressed figure now in front of him. Reaching for Pantera, Grimmjow's eyes widened in shock when his hands found nothing. However, Grimmjow continued to advance, lunging at the spirit before him. With a mere glint of his glasses, the man disappeared, leaving Grimmjow to land on the floor. Quickly getting back up on his feet, Grimmjow glared at the stranger, shouting "Who the fuck are you supposed to be?"

Bowing his head, so his glasses flashed the other replied, "My name is Zangetsu, I am Kurosaki Ichigo's zanpakuto."

Gritting his teeth, Grimmjow snarled, "Where the hell am I, what did you bastards do with my sword?"

"You're in Ichigo's inner world. Your sword for the matter, is currently unattainable for you."

In immediate response, Grimmjow hurled a cero at Zangetsu. It caused an explosion, smoke covering what had happened as Grimmjow remained tense, waiting to see if his attack had worked. Movement behind him caught his eye and Grimmjow twisted his body around but was too late as a hand caught his throat. It wasn't the old man though, no, the thing in front of him was a colourless version of his rival.

Grunting, Grimmjow clawed at the offending hand, shocked when he couldn't even form a scratch on the white skin. Grimmjow's eye snapped when a cackle reached his ears, the fingers around his throat constricting even further.

"B-bastard" Grimmjow mumbled under his breath, mentally dismembering the hollow with his eyes. This was the source of Kurosaki's power, the main reason Grimmjow lost to the orange-ahried brat and that fact enraged the sexta, continuing his struggling until a voice interrupted.

"Shirosaki, let him go." It was Zangetsu, who was standing on his pole observing the scene before him. With an annoyed 'hmph', Shiro released Grimmjow. In retaliation , Grimmjow struck the hollow's jaw, smirking when the other finally dropped the crazy smile and glared at the espada.

Coming to stand next to Shiro, Zangetsu spoke up, "Pantera is unattainable to you because for almost two years you've been nothing but a soul only clinging onto life and so you have lost the ability to call her forth. However, given certain motivation, she will come back to you."

"Certain motivation?" Grimmjow repeated, wary as to the implications.

Speaking for the first time, Shiro taunted, "Are you scared Grimm-_kitty_?"

Growling at the nickname, Grimmjow took a step towards the albino.

"I'm guessing it's you who's going to be that certain motivation, just because this old man asked you to and your nothing more than his lap dog."

To his surprise, Shiro laughed even louder and more insanely. "Kitty's got some claws," Shiro grabbed his sword, pointing it at Grimmjow, "Let's see how sharp they are!"

Zangetsu walked over to Grimmjow, handing over a simple and frail wooden stick.

"Are you fucking ser-" Grimmjow was cut short as Shiro threw his sword at him, bringing it back by using the wraps around the handle. Landing perfectly on his feet, he yelled at Zangetsu, "How the fuck am I supposed to beat him with a stick?"

"Is that all you see it as? Nothing more than a physical object? You'll never get Pantera back with that mentality."

Dodging another throw, Grimmjow growled as the sword nicked his arm. In fury, Grimmjow fired a cero at Shiro.

"Using that isn't going to get you back your sword _Kitty_." A lilting voice condescended in his ear. Turning too late, Grimmjow yelled as he was slashed, blood spilling from his chest. Some having landed on Shiro, the colour contrasting with his skin, he licked it up, rubbing the injury and minor win in Grimmjow's face.

"You little shithead!" Gripping onto the wood tightly in his hands, Grimmjow thought of nothing more than how he wanted to win, to stop being looked down upon, to become king. It didn't matter what he held in his hands, he would strike his enemies hadn't gotten this far nothing, with the fear as an adjuchas of reverting back to a gillian, of becoming meaningless. After finally being free of Aizen and his rule, he wasn't going to lose now. He would win with his sword, no matter the strength in it!

Roaring with renewed resolve, Grimmjow lunged at Shiro bringing down the wooden sword as Shiro confidently brought up his hand,and that was his mistake. The instance they collided, the sword turned into steel, back into the feel of Grimmjow's soul and full power, Pantera. Shiro eyes widened as he was pushed back, blood coating his hands under the assault of the underestimated power.

* * *

Several things happened in that moment. Standing on his pole, Zangetsu smiled before disappearing, Grimmjow drove Shiro through several buildings, causing them to collapse and for Kurosaki Ichigo to stop his studying from a sudden headache as Grimmjow pinned the hollow beneath him back in the shinigami's inner world. Smirking triumphantly, Grimmjow leered down into Shiro's pleasantly surprised face. Sneering, Shiro brought his knee up, momentarily giving him the opportunity to get out from under the other's large form and retrieve his sword. His Shikai form was extremely weak, as Ichigo had never developed on it and always relied on his Bankai state. If Shiro didn't get into that more powerful state now, he might be in trouble.

Realising his intention, Grimmjow muttered, "No you don't." A hand caught Shiro's ankle and he grunted as he fell face down onto the ground. Flipping onto his back, he faced Grimmjow who hovered over him, a red cero in his hand, "Not so tough now huh?"

Smirk back in place, Shiro let out a short, crazed laugh, creating his own cero with his hand.

"Are you retarded?" Grimmjow exclaimed, becoming wary to the consequences of two point blank cero's meeting each other.

"Just a creature of instinct."

Neither let there's loose, at a standstill as what to do. With a mutual gaze, they both harmlessly released their ceros and resorted to the good old fashioned way. Letting the physical powerhouse that was Grimmjow make the first move, Shiro sidestepped the offending arm, grabbing onto it and used it to lift himself up and kicked Grimmjow's head, reeling him back. After landing the blow, Shiro landed a few metres away, not wanting the espada to tackle him and therefore overpower him with his superior strength. The larger space worked to Shiro's favour, as it would make it harder for Grimmjow to hit the faster opponent without being able to back him into a less manoeuvrable battleground.

Noticing this, Grimmjow changed tactic's letting Shiro take the offensive until he was given an advantage. When the albino kneed him in the gut, Grimmjow grabbed his shoulders and pushed them both to the ground. Trying to quickly get out of the vulnerable position, Shiro prepared to knee him again. Ready this time, Grimmjow slammed his hips down onto Shiro's and placed his hands above his head with one hand, rendering all chances of escape to a minimum.

Happy with his victory, Grimmjow savoured the moment. With his free hand, he grabbed Shiro's neck, in payback from before the start of their battle, applying pressure to his throat. Surprising Grimmjow again, Shiro rolled his eyes in annoyance and amusement. Growling at the lack of respect or fear, Grimmjow, still holding the other's neck, leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Who's the king?" Trailing down, Grimmjow nibbled on the exposed flesh, moving his hand from the neck to the white hair, yanking it back to give him more access to the hollow's neck. Shiro moaned as Grimmjow licked and traced the skin with his canine teeth. Smirking, he brought Shiro's head to face him, both staring at each other intently. Just a breath away from those delectable lips, Grimmjow purred, never losing eye contact, "Who is _your_ king?"

Licking his lips with his blue tongue, purposely touching Grimmjow's mouth at the same time, Shiro countered, "Who is the horse?"

With a primal growl building up inside him, Grimmjow smashed his lips down upon Shiro's, already seeking entrance with his tongue which was given without hesitation. Immediately, Shiro's tongue gained dominance, doing wonderful things in the sexta's mouth, '_god_ how does he do that' Grimmjow wondered as he moaned at the service. At the same time, Grimmjow started to grind his hips into Shiro's, who threw his head back, breaking the kiss to gasp in pleasure. Releasing his hands, Grimmjow continued to thrust his hips into Shiro's, while grabbing the hollows face and invading his mouth once again. With his hands no longer restrained, Shiro placed them lightly on the sexta's chest, trailing down, the tiny hairs sending messages back to Grimmjow's brain as to the teasing sensation. Just as Shiro reached the hem of Grimmjow's pants, a new but familiar gasp broke the two out of the wildly, nearing sex induced paradise, both snapping their heads towards the source.

Standing before them, with skin flushed as red as the tastiest strawberries, was Ichigo.

As the two shared a mutual glance of hunger, Ichigo considered running away from them as they simultaneously looked back at him with the intention of having an intense, every fan girl's dream, threesome.

**I haven't written a story in forever, especially a fanfiction one at that and even more so my first time at making a steamy scene between two hot men. Yeah, I didn't want to risk making everybody sick by failing at a more *coughintensecough* scene.**

**Hope you enjoyed it ShadowThorne and everybody else!**


End file.
